


Slipping

by Peridotcrazy



Category: Doctor Who, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: My First Fanfic, maybe some rose/doctor, the updates won't be daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridotcrazy/pseuds/Peridotcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor and Rose go into a parallel universe, they find both enemies and friends. I'm not good at summaries or titles sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

The TARDIS shuddered. Sparks flew. "Doctor!" Rose screamed over the commotion. "I'm trying!" Came the Time Lord's response. The Doctor and Rose both fell on their backs as the TARDIS wheezed to a stop. They both sat up, and the Doctor rushed to his board. "This definitely isn't Klidtin. We've slipped into a parallel universe!" He said eyes wide. "Like before?" Rose said looking at the screen too. "No, somewhere different. The readings say," He stopped. "What?" Rose asked, concerned. "We are on an alien planet. And it's inhabited too." He smiled mischievously at Rose. "Let's take a peek, shall we?" He held out his hand. Rose graciously accepted it. "We shall," She said. The doctor opened the blue wooden doors to find a long sword at his throat. The holder of the sword was very unusual. She was feminine, with long white hair. Her skin was the same shade only a little transparent. She wore a bodysuit with a yellow diamond insignia. There were two others like her, exept one had a stone embedded in her forehead, while the others had stones on their chest. "What is your name and intention!" Forehead said. Her sword came a little closer. "Um, my name is the Doctor, and this is Rose." He said trying not to swallow. "We were just passing by, and if we can be on our way, thanks!" He pulled himself and Rose inside the TARDIS and shut the doors. He lept over to the screen and pointed. "Look, their trying to get in, calling in some more friends. But they can't get in, so I have plenty of time to figure out how to get off this planet." He calmly went around the console turning and twisting things. He got interrupted when a huge thud came, like footsteps. A huge yellow woman stepped into view. She looked calm, and talked to the other multi-coloured warriors. She then picked up the blue box and threw it down violently. The whole TARDIS shook. Rose screamed while the doctor franticly ran around the console, pressing and pulling and pushing things. The whooshing sound started and the shaking stopped. Rose and the doctor breathed out a sigh of relief. "Where are we doctor?" Rose said looking at him. "Still in the parallel universe, parallel earth. We landed in a little town. Not much activity, maybe about 20 people." Rose looked at the screen. "What is it called?" "Beach city."

**Author's Note:**

> No flames please. I would like some suggestions tho


End file.
